


[PODFIC] The Devil Left Him, by todisturbtheuniverse

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Crowley showed Jesus all the kingdoms of the world. The Bible recorded some version of this event, but left off the walk down the mountain afterward. Hard to find the right wording for, "And then the son of God befriended a demon. Don't try this at home."





	[PODFIC] The Devil Left Him, by todisturbtheuniverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil Left Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424998) by [todisturbtheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todisturbtheuniverse/pseuds/todisturbtheuniverse). 

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-j1eBA-mT1NjntdBXXj_ZHW4rBPRGTU3/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Editing Programs:  
Audio Evolution Mobile, Music Editor, Logopit
> 
> Music/SFX:
> 
> Intro/Outro  
https://freesound.org/people/Julien%20Mier/sounds/347023/  
“zitherjam” by Julien Mier @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 
> 
> Wind on the Mountain  
https://freesound.org/people/kangaroovindaloo/sounds/267891/  
“Spooky Wind #2” by kangaroovindaloo @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0: Public Domain
> 
> Birds in the Wilderness  
https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/sounds/157536/  
“Woodland birdsong June” by juskiddink @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0
> 
> Footsteps  
https://freesound.org/people/juskiddink/sounds/71524/  
“Walking shingle beach” by juskiddink @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0
> 
> Fountain  
https://freesound.org/people/jhumbucker/sounds/193784/  
“Water Fountain” by jhumbucker @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Hammering of Roof  
https://freesound.org/people/Nakhas/sounds/328551/  
“Hammer and Nail” by Nakhas @ freesound.org Creative Commons Noncommercial
> 
> Shuffling Beams and Mats  
https://freesound.org/people/pfranzen/sounds/423216/  
“Punching someone and dragging them away (without “GAH!)” by pfranzen @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution // Look, there aren’t a lot of sounds tagged “dragging reed mat over roofbeam” in the sound library. I did what I could. (I trimmed out the punching, even!) Please don’t judge me. 
> 
> Quiet Conversation  
https://freesound.org/people/170026/sounds/407767/  
“Talking Gibberish” by 170026 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Noncommercial
> 
> Clock  
https://freesound.org/people/Tetrisrocker/sounds/458627/  
“Clock” by Tetrisrockeer @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Electric Drill  
https://freesound.org/people/LuannWepener/sounds/326102/  
“Drill” by LuannWepener @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Noncommercial
> 
> Dinner  
https://freesound.org/people/benjaminharveydesign/sounds/316643/  
“dishes clearing” by benjaminharveydesign @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Clinking Glasses  
https://freesound.org/people/EpicWizard/sounds/325194/  
“Wine Glasses on contact (Clink)” by EpicWizard @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain


End file.
